Chasing Nightmare
by Quill of Tardis
Summary: Xianghua, Talim, Kilik and Maxi are called to help the emperor find the evil sword Soul Edge.
1. Xianghua Falls and Meets an Old Friend

Chasing Nightmare

**(A/N: OK, I do play the game, but I've only unlocked Xianghua's profile, so don't yell at me if I say something wrong. But anyway, here's the first chapter:)**

Chapter 1: In which Xianghua falls and meets an old friend.

"Watch the feet!" Talim jumped quickly over Xianghua's blade and came down hard on her friend's shoulders. Xianghua fells and lost her hold on her sword. It sprung from her hand and landed at Talim's feet.

"I won again!" Talim said as she helped her friend off the ground. "What happened? You used to always beat me."

"You got better," Xianghua said. "We haven't practiced together like this in a while, Talim."

Talim laughed and handed her her sword. "I think you're just losing your touch," she said.

"You wish!" Xianghua attacked and the two continued their sparring tournament. They were so engulfed in their training that they failed to notice the three men who walked onto the dock on which they were practicing.

"Xianghua, Talim," one on the men said. They froze for a moment, then stood at attention.

"You are hereby being called to service for our lord, Emperor Yao. Come with us to receive your assignment."

Xianghua sighed. "What is it this time, Bo?"

"Can't say," he replied. "I was just sent to bring you two back. With or without force," he added, motioning to the two men behind him, both of whom were rather bulky.

"There's no need for that," Talim said uneasily. "We'll come."

"Excellent." Bo smiled rather maliciously. "Let's go." He led them off the dock and through the town. Civilians stared as they walked past. They heard murmurs ripple through the crowd. No one dared approach them.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Imperial Palace. Bo left the two women in a waiting room. Thankfully, the guards left with him.

"So…" Talim began, "how do you know Bo?"

"We used to work together," Xianghua replied. "Before I broke away from the Emperor."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a long time before the door finally opened. Bo walked in.

"He's ready for you," he said. They walked through the door and into the throne room. Kilik and Maxi turned as they entered. The door slammed shut behind them, and the four looked up at the emperor, seated at the top of a very large staircase.

"Well," the old ruler said. "It's back."


	2. A Mission Assigned, a Mystery Discovered

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's the second chapter. I don't think I really need a disclaimer, but here it is: I do not own Soul Caliber. Enjoy!)**   


Chapter 2: In which the mission is assigned and a mystery is discovered.

"What do you mean, it's back?" Maxi asked. "I thought it was destroyed."

"You _thought_," the emperor said. But you were wrong. Here." He threw a piece of paper carelessly at the four warriors. Kilik caught it and held it for the others to see. There was a glowing red shard attached to it.

"A piece of Soul Edge," Xianghua breathed. "But how?"

"Nightmare must have left it for us," Talim said. "Look it has our names on it." The paper did indeed have each of their names scrawled messily on it.

"But why would he leave it for us?" Kilik asked.

"That is part of your mission," the emperor said. "You know your duty. Bring me the sword, and I will destroy it myself. Now go!"

------------------

The four walked slowly and silently away from the Imperial Palace. Kilik's hands shook as he stared at the piece of paper. People passed, but no one looked their way. Only when they had returned to the dock did anyone break the silence.

"This is absurd!" Maxi cried, slamming his nun chucks hard against the wood of the dock. "How could it have come back?!"

"This could be the last piece," Talim suggested. "Maybe one shard didn't get destroyed."

"No," Kilik said. "I saw all of the pieces destroyed by every possible means." They stood in silence for a long time, staring at the paper.

"What's that?" Talim asked at last. The others looked up questioningly.

"There's something else written there," she explained, pointing to the bottom of the dirty page. There, unmistakably written, was a single word: _Koji_.


End file.
